In accordance with an example scenario, a delay line is capable of providing a fixed delay (e.g., a programmable delay) independent of voltage, temperature and/or process variations. The delay line utilizes a reference (e.g., a reference clock) to calibrate and ensure the fixed delay. Some delay lines include one or more delay elements connected or coupled with one another in series. Some delay lines can be configured to provide a fixed delay of either ¼th or ⅕th of a reference clock period by modeling the clock period in four or five delay elements, respectively. However, in applications such as de-skewing in circuits, fixed delays that are different than ¼th or ⅕th of the reference clock period are required to be implemented. Also, in the delay lines configured to provide the fixed delay, a frequency range is limited by a length of the delay lines and a response time to process, temperature, and voltage variations is limited.